A wireless communication system may include a plurality of wireless communication platforms. A wireless platform may include a wireless interface, e.g., a Network Interface Card (NIC) to communicate with one or more other wireless communication platforms.
The wireless platform may also include one or more devices, e.g., processors, clocks circuits, and/or wireless devices, which may cause mutual Radio Frequency Interference (RFI). The mutual RFI may reduce the performance (throughput) of the wireless communication system.
During production, a manufacturer of the wireless platform may measure the mutual RFI and/or reconfigure the wireless platform according to the measured mutual RFI, e.g., using external test equipment. The test equipment may be expensive. In addition, the use of the external test equipment for measuring the mutual RFI may slow down the platform production process.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.